


Anniversary

by Dreamin



Series: Fictober 2018 [15]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 09:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: It's Mycroft and Molly's anniversary, but where is Mycroft?





	Anniversary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a Fictober 2018 prompt afteriwake sent me -- "I thought you had forgotten."

Molly Holmes checked her phone for the fifth time that hour. Still nothing. It was her and Mycroft’s third wedding anniversary and she was convinced the date had slipped his mind. “He didn’t forget,” she assured herself. “He just didn’t remember. There’s a difference.”

She hadn’t seen her husband all day. Molly had woken up alone that morning. That in itself wasn’t unusual – Mycroft often had to go to the office early. He’d been too busy for lunch together and now it was past dinnertime and still no husband.

Deciding to bite the bullet, she decided to text him.

**Hi, Mycroft. Will you be home soon? Molly**

**I’m afraid not, my dear. It’ll probably be after you’re asleep. Mycroft**

Groaning quietly, she set the phone down then proceeded to have their special anniversary dinner by herself.

She woke up in the middle of the night to a familiar arm wrapping around her middle and a face nuzzling her hair and neck. “I missed you,” she murmured.

“I missed you as well,” he murmured. She turned to face him, the ambient light just enough that she could see his smile. “Happy Anniversary, my dear.”

“I thought you had forgotten,” she murmured, reaching up to cup his cheek.

“How could I forget the anniversary of the happiest day of my life?” he asked softly. “I knew the meeting would take up all of my time today so I focused on that instead of what I actually wanted to do. Next year, I promise, I will take the entire day off.”

“Thank you.” She kissed him softly. “I love you so much. I wanted to make today special.”

“Just being with you is enough for me.” He held her close. “How can I make it up to you?”

Molly murmured, “How about showing how much you missed me?”

Mycroft grinned. “Gladly.”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Almost Missed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16309280) by [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake)




End file.
